Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer of Internal Darkness
by PokemonGalaxy1009
Summary: Dr. Whitmore, a Riolu with no memory, must struggle against his alter ego, Mr. Lone. With each change, Dr. Whitmore starts to lose his full control over his body. Will Dr. Whitmore find a cure with the help of his friends, or will it be curtains for everyone?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Explorer of Internal Darkness

I fall onto my hands and knees, screaming in agony as my body pulses violently. I stand up and try to work toward my desk, but another surge of pain sends me back down to the floor. The pain is intense enough to make me hurl my dinner.

I weakly look back and see the emptied vile; a small green puddle surrounding the bottle. I convulsed when the next wave of pain surged through every nerve in my body.

As soon as that wave ceased, I grabbed ahold of the leg of my chair and worked my way back up. When I finally managed to stand back up, I stare at myself in the mirror. My vision is slowly fading, but I can still see that I am the same Riolu as always.

A stream of green liquid rolls down the corner of my mouth as I pant heavily. I sit back down on my chair and quickly write down a note to anyone whom it may concern. It won't be much longer now when I lose full consciousness.

I write to the best of my abilities, and when I finally finished writing a massive wave of pain overwhelms me. As I scream, I hear something say, " _Do you really think you can escape that easily?_ "

I clench my teeth and reply within my mind, 'It's over for the both of us! It's time to die!'

The voice says, " _Do you really think that I will ever set you free?!_ "

I clench my paws into a fist and reply as I get off my seat and glare at the mirror, 'I won't let you kill anyone else! This is where it must end, Lone!'

The eerie voice continues as I see my darker half staring at me, " _If you do, I am sad to say, but it isn't so. You will never get away from me! I am what you face when you face in the mirror. As long as you live, I will still be here! Regardless of your tactic, I will counter it!_ "

As another surge of pain explodes within and my fall onto the floor, vomiting more, " _It won't be that easy to get rid of us, my friend. We still have unfinished business to do!_ " I look down and see the poison I have drank earlier. I clench my paws, tears streaming down my face, as the pains get worst.

As I try to stand, the taunting voice says, " _You wish this were a nightmare, huh? Well, this is not a dream, my friend, and it will never end. This one is the nightmare that goes one! Lone is here to stay, no matter what you may pretend!_ "

"Damn you, Lone! Set me free!"

" _Can't you see? You are me!_ "

I stumble toward the mirror and say as my physical appearance slowly changes, "N-no… deep inside…"

My reflection stares back and says as its eyes change from red to silver and my fur from blue to gray, " _I am you, you are Lone!_ "

My vision slowly fades as I say before losing consciousness, "Arceus damn you, Lone! Take all of your evil deeds and rot in Hell!"

The last thing I heard shook me to my core, " _I will see you there, Whitmore._ "

* * *

I open my eyes with a start. The morning light shines through the window. I seem to have slept on my chair while I was working on my experiment last night.

I look everywhere on the floor and see no sign of the vile or the poison. I look in the mirror and see my normal-self, staring back at me.

I let out a sigh of relief and think as I get up off my chair, 'Thank goodness… it was only a dream.'

As I wipe the drool from my face, I hear a knock from my bedroom door. "Dr. Whitmore, are you awake?"

"I am. I'll be out momentarily."

He answers in reply and I hear his footsteps against the wooden floor. I look back at the mirror; my smile now its opposite. 'So, it seems the impulses are getting stronger. You're trying to make your mark, huh, Lone?'

I turn away from the mirror and think as I look out my window; at a small town that accepted me as one of their own, even though I was a stranger, 'I need to get this under control. No matter what, I will not let you get the better of me. I will figure out how to get rid of you, and that is a promise.'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Good day to you all. Here is a small introduction of a story I hope to work on more in the near future. I have been incredibly busy lately, that, for a while there, I lost my writing senses. So much as gone on last year, that I did not want to bother with anything. So much school work... this semester is going to be crazier than all the others. I am not sure when the first chapter will be up, but if you are curious to see where this story, please let me know if you want to read more.

I am going to do an interesting crossover story. A combination of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and Robert Stevenson's _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Let's make this story a good one! I am going to be working on the first chapter, this is where everything starts for Dr. Whitmore the Riolu.


	2. Chapter 1: Whitmore and Lone

Chapter 1

Journal Entry: 4-21-2016

 _It has been a week since I was found by the Exploration Society of a bustling city known as Lively Town._

 _From what I could recall, the select things I could remember was my name and the fact that I was once a human._

 _For the life of me, I cannot remember how I got into this world, but I do know that I was once a researcher. As to what I research, well… it is complicated._

 _When the Exploration Society found me out in the forest, there were a couple of Pokemon at the sight, aiming to kill me._

 _If it were not for Master Amphorous and Mawile, I was sure to have met certain death._

* * *

My heart pounds heavily; my back is up against a tree; my feet dangling. A Machamp has me by the throat, glaring at me as if I have committed a crime. My vision is blurry, but I can see that he had a linear bruise under his eye, about the same size as my cane. But how can that be? I have never met this Pokemon before.

Machamp moves toward me face and says, "You'll pay for what you did. No one hits me and lives to tell the tale!"

I tried to speak, but all I could do is gasp for air.

Machamp looks over at his accomplice and nods his head. A red-colored bug nods in return and approaches me. He had claws for hands, which looks more like heads with sharp teeth with the eye patterns on each side.

I shut my eyes as the clawed individual opens his right claw, edging toward my ribs. I felt a cold point against my skin. I tense, waiting for the pain surges to roil in, but then I hear a voice say, "My, my, my… what do we have here?"

I open my eyes and see a tall, yellow creature standing several feet away from my attackers, along with a short creature with a large and fierce looking horn on her head, which seems to have a mouth and teeth. They were only blurs and I close my eyes once more, losing grip on reality.

Mawile glares at the attackers and says, "Machamp and Scizor… what do you think you're doing?"

Machamp faces the two after dropping me to the ground and says, "Well, well… it ain't the Exploration Society."

Amphorous takes a step forward and says, "You two have been causing a lot of trouble lately. Going as far as to mug fellow villagers and kill them afterwards."

Machamp shrugs his shoulders and says, "You guys have been after us for quite a long while, and yet no matter whom you send after us, we always beat them to a bloody pulp."

Mawile takes a step forward and says, "You won't be getting away with us this time! Because of your crimes, you are wanted either dead or alive. Now, the question remains," she finishes as she slips an Awakening Emera on her attack-type bracelet, "which do you two prefer?"

A bright flash of light engulfs the surrounding darkness of night, causing the two attackers to shield their eyes. After the glow dissipates, Scizor says while observing Mawile's new transformation, "Mega-Evolution, eh?"

Mawile glances at her friend and says, "Amphorous, I will create an opening for you to grab that Riolu. We need to save him before these guys have the chance to strike."

He glares at the attackers and says, "It might not be as easy as that, Mawile… take a look at Scizor's right arm."

Mawile glances his right claw and sees an Emera Bangle. Machamp chuckles to himself as he pulls out an Awakening Emera from his bag and tosses it to his friend.

After Scizor places the Emera in his bangle and goes through Mega-Evolution, too, Mawile says with a serious expression, "Well damn… it looks like they won't be throwing any punches."

The two brace themselves, getting ready to make their move. Machamp says, "We'll be doing the same to you as the others you sent our way!" And with that, the two groups charge at one another, entering a fierce battle.

* * *

I sat there in a daze; my cane just inches away from me. I open my eyes barely, but everything is still a blur. The battle in front of me looks like nothing more but streaks of color colliding with one another.

As I glance over at my cane, I hear a voice echo into my mind, saying, "It looks like you are in quite the bind, my friend. Let me take over."

As my vision steadily returns to normal, I say, "I cannot allow you to take control, Lone. If I do, you will kill them!"

He says matter-of-factly, "What does it matter? It's as the horned one said: they are wanted either dead or alive. So, what do we got to lose? What if they manage to kill the yellow one and the horned one? Let me take the wheel and finish what has already been done."

"Wait… you're telling me that you were the one who…?"

"That's not important! What is important is our survival. Take a look at what's transpiring before you! If you ask me, it looks like they are evenly matched in power."

A troubled expression crosses Riolu's face as he replies to Mr. Lone, "You have me in a difficult position, Lone. It does seem like our attackers are steadily gaining the upper-hand."

Mr. Lone chuckles to himself, knowing that he has the current controller right where he wants him and says, "So, what do you say? Will you let me drive and save both of our hides?"

He says as the body works its way up to a standing position, "I guess I have no other choice. I will allow it, but only on a few conditions. One: as soon as we take care of our attackers, you will let me return in control. Two: do not kill the ones who are trying to save us. If you do, I will…"

"Yes, yes, I am already aware of that particular threat if I don't keep my end of the bargain. But the question remains, do you want me to kill those bastards, or just let them suffer?"

"I would prefer if you do not kill them, but if push comes to shove…"

"Understandable. So, do we have a deal?"

He answers as his pupils turn to a diamond shape, "Deal."

* * *

Mr. Lone smirks and thinks while grabbing his cane from the ground, "Ah, it's nice to be back in control once more."

After Machamp backhands Amphorous and sends him crashing to the ground, he glances back at the tree and sees his captive standing. "It looks like we have ourselves a tough guy over there."

Mr. Lone chuckles malevolently and says afterwards, "Oh, you have no idea, my friend."

"Friend? I am not your friend, buddy!"

Mr. lone points his cane at Machamp and says, "Really? Well, 'buddy,' if you insist."

While Machamp attempts to tackle his opponent, Mr. Lone pushes his cane down to the ground and hurls himself over the charging behemoth. He lands on his back and says mockingly, "If it were up to me, I would have killed you by now."

Machamp continues his charge, attempting to crush Lone against a tree. Right at the last second, Mr. Lone jumps off his back; jabbing the end of his cane into Machamp's shoulder.

The tree comes crashing down; blood flowing down from his cuts and the puncture wound from the cane. He glances back at Mr. Lone, who is twirling his cane around with ease.

After tossing his cane in the air and catching it, he smirks and says, "Lucky for you, I cannot do as I want. Well, when you really think about it, is it really lucky for you that you won't die by my hand? I can make this as painful as I please."

Machamp clenches his fists and yells, "Don't you start mocking me, you little shit!"

As he makes another charging attempt, Mr. Lone swings his cane out to his side and says, "Have it your way!"

Explosive amounts of energy escapes from Machamp's body: a Giga Impact.

Mr. Lone stands his ground and aims the end of his cane right at the center of the energy vortex. He sticks his tongue out while aiming, opens his hand facing upward, and focuses his energy through the cane. "Force Palm."

The cane is sent flying from his hand like an arrow, blasting through the energy vortex. The cane jabs right through Machamp's chest, but not enough to reach his heart.

The explosive energy vanishes in an instant as Machamp stumbles, doing everything in his power not to fall over. After he catches his footing, he looks down at his chest and sees the cane sticking out.

A look of horror shows on his face as his whole body loses feeling, making him fall like a rag doll.

While Mr. Lone walks to his attacker, Amphorous is watching everything. 'Is this really the same kid from before? A moment ago, he was in danger. So why is he fighting Machamp with so much ease?'

Mr. Lone presses a foot on Machamp's chest and forces his cane out. A spurt of blood escapes his mouth.

A menacing smile appears on Mr. Lone's face as he says, "I was told not to kill you, but judging from that look on your face, perhaps I'd be doing you a favor."

He takes a few swings at Machamp's cheek, jerking his head to the side with each swing.

Before he had the chance to take one more swing, Scizor instantly appears in front of Mr. Lone like a ghost and jabs in in the gut with Bullet Punch.

He loses hold of his cane and falls onto his back, right next to Amphorous.

Scizor glances down at Machamp and says, "It seems he really did a number on you, huh? It doesn't look like you'll be getting back up any time soon."

A look of shock shows on Amphorous's face as he watches Scizor break Machamp's neck. Amphorous shakily stands and says, "How could you do that? Was he not your friend?"

But the metallic bug said nothing and disappeared into thin air. Amphorous braces himself for an attack, but none ever came.

"Mawile, are you okay? Where are you?" Silence.

He glances several feet behind and sees Mawile lying on the ground unconscious. He glances down at Mr. Lone and thinks, 'I don't know why they were after you, but you are coming with us.'

He picks him up and rests him over his shoulder. After he grabs the cane and reaches Mawile's side, he pulls out his Exploration Gadget and calls Dedenne.

After explaining the situation, his and Mawile's Exploration Badges began to glow, enveloping them in a bright light. Within a matter of seconds, they instantly disappear into thin air; returning home to Lively Town.

* * *

My head is pounding. It felt like I got hit by a train. I open my eyes to a blurry space. I feel as though I am laying on something soft. I can hear the crackling of fire, such lovely warmth in comparison to the chilliness of the night before.

I see a Pokemon standing by my bedside. It's the tall, yellow one.

"My name is Amphorous. Tell me, child, what is your name?"

As soon as my vision returned to me, I can see the bruises of battle on his body. My voice is groggy, but I say, "My name is…" My voice trails off and my eyes strain from the severe headache wave.

Amphorous says with a look of concern, "You can tell me later if you like, child. It seems you will still need more time to recover."

After the pain subsides, I finally reply, "My name is Mitchell Whitmore."

Amphorous tweaks his head and says, "That's quite an interesting name. I can only assume that you are a human, am I right?"

A look of surprise crosses my face as I say, "H-how do you know that?"

"Trust me, kid. There have been many humans in this world before your arrival, according to the data we have received from the Pokemon Square of the Air Continent, Treasure Town of the Grass Continent, Post Town of the Mist Continent, and so on."

I close my eyes and think, 'Well, at least this won't be as awkward as I thought it would be…'

"On another note, I need to ask something about you. Why were you being chased down by Machamp and Scizor?"

I glance at him and reply, "To be honest, I have no idea. The only thing I recall is when they had me pinned to a tree. Everything else before then is a blur."

"Do you recall what happened during your fight with Machamp?"

My heart skipped a few beats. "I fought against him?"

"You did, Mitchell. You fought against him and almost killed him. Judging from your persona now, it seems you are more laid back in comparison to when you fought. And your eyes…"

I look up at the ceiling and whisper, "It seems he got the better of me after all."

"He? Who, exactly, is he?"

I glance at Amphorous and say, "I am referring to myself."

"What do you mean? Can you explain your situation further?"

"It is very complicated. You see, I…" Another wave of headaches surges, causing me to wince in agony.

Amphorous shakes his head and says, "My, my, my, it seems we won't be getting any further like this." He faces the door and calls, "Saura, you are needed!"

Within a matter of seconds, a Bulbasaur rushes into the room.

As soon as he got by his side, Amphorous orders, "Saura, I need you to give our guest a remedy that will help him sleep."

"Wait! I cannot go to sleep just yet!"

He faces me and asks, "Why is that the case, Mitchell?"

Through my headaches I exclaim, "You cannot force me to sleep, otherwise he will take control! I cannot have him attack any of you with my body!"

"So what are we supposed to do to help you out?"

As the pains get worst, my desperation kicks in, making me say, "If you are going to put me to sleep, at least strap me down to the bed. I know it sounds strange, but please, just do it!"

Amphorous sighs deeply and says, "Well, if you insist."

Amphorous uses Cotton Spore on my body from the neck down, preventing me from making any moves.

He orders Bulbasaur to go ahead and use Sleep Powder on me.

As I breathe in the pollen, my eyes steadily become heavy. My consciousness fades slowly. The pain is fading.

However, as I fall deeper into sleep, I hear Mr. Lone say, "Now it is my turn to take the wheel. You will have no memory, my friend. You do not have any conditions for me to follow, so now I can do whatever the hell I want."

* * *

Mr. Lone opens his eyes in alarm as he feels that he cannot move any part of his body. He looks at the fluff holding him down and asks out loud, "What the hell is this? Why can't I move?"

"You asked me to hold you down after we used Sleep Powder on you, remember?"

Mr. Lone glares at Amphorous and says, "Wait, aren't you the one I met earlier? The yellow one."

Amphorous focuses on Mr. Lone's eyes and thinks, 'How interesting… his eyes have changed to what they were before. Mitchell wasn't kidding, it seems.'

He clears his throat and says, "As I have said before, my name is Amphorous, leader of the Exploration Society. I have a few questions I would like to ask you, if you don't mind."

Mr. Lone says with a stern expression, "Well, since you have bothered to introduce yourself, I might as well do so, too. My name is Fredric Lone."

Amphorous crosses his arms and asks, "Mind if I ask why Machamp and Scizor were trying to attack you?"

Mr. Lone sighs heavily and says, "So those are their names, huh? Well, those two were trying to give me problems earlier. I was just strolling through town, minding my own business, when those two schmucks decide to attack me."

"But why would they attack you out of the blue like that? They have no reason to go after anyone, unless they have provoked them in some way or another."

"Nothing gets passed you, huh? Well, allow me to clarify. They got in my way, so I returned the favor by smacking that four-armed behemoth in the face with my cane."

"What were you trying to do that they got in your way?"

Mr. Lone smirks and answers, "That is none of your concern. What's more important is what comes next. After I smacked him in the face, he grabbed me by the neck and knocked me out, making me switch back with him."

"Are you referring to Mitchell Whitmore?"

"Ah, so you do know him after all. I should have figured, since he trusted you enough to hold me down when you got him to sleep."

While Mr. Lone stares up at the ceiling, Amphorous thinks, 'I am sure Mawile would get a kick out of this development. As soon as she gets better, I need to ask her if she can do any research about this.'

Mr. Lone relaxes and asks, "So, since you are aware of what type of person we are, what do you plan to do with us?"

Amphorous answers, "Well, it is rather difficult to decide upon. For now, we are going to keep you here so you can recover."

Mr. Lone shuts his eyes and says, "I do appreciate the hospitality, but I am going to have to…"

A pained expression crosses his face as a headache wave blasts through his mind. He strains his eyes and says, "Damn it! Where is this bloody headache coming from?"

"Oh dear, it looks like it's effecting you, too."

After the wave fades in his mind, Mr. Lone asks, "So, what happened to Machamp and Scizor? The last I remember was getting the wind knocked out of me."

Amphorous answers with a look of concern, "You nearly killed Machamp, but Scizor finished the job by snapping his neck."

Mr. Lone grunts under his breath and says, "Go bloody figure. He's going to think I am the one that killed the schmuck."

"I'll explain everything to him on your behalf, Mr. Lone. Would that suffice?"

Before he could answer, another headache sends his world spinning out of control. Mr. Lone shuts his eyes tightly and says, "Rarely would I ask this of anyone, but please, knock me out before I lose my mind further!"

"I understand. Saura, you know what to do."

"Y-yes, sir." Bulbasaur releases a mist of Sleep Powder from his bulb.

* * *

As Mr. Lone takes in a deep breath, he feels his own consciousness fading into the darkness once more.

As he drifts, he says to me, "This will be the first time that we both get to sleep at once. For now, we'll both sleep. When tomorrow comes around… we'll…"

His voice fades into the shadows, and I emerge from the darkness, in control of my body. But it has been so long since I got any sleep like this. I want to make the best of it.

Tomorrow will be the time to worry. For now, let's sleep this nightmarish night away.

* * *

Author's Note: The story of Dr. Whitmore and Mr. Lone is set into motion. I am not sure as to when I shall work on this story more, but we shall soon see. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I hope I can figure out a way to keep this story going. So the only ones that will know about Whitmore and Lone are Amphorous, Mawile, and Saura. So, how shall this story go along the way? Will we be running into Scizor again? Will Dr. Whitmore be staying with the Exploration Society? Who is to say? Anyway, if you all are enjoying this story so far, please let me know what you think.


End file.
